


The Star Children

by dopiko



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Draft Kaworu - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mama Misato, kinda Draft Kaworu anyways, therapy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopiko/pseuds/dopiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day therapy group Evangelion AU, mostly Kawoshin but focuses on the friendship of the four Eva pilots as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in a while, and my first multichapter fanfic in a long ass time.... I hope it's not too awful, and I'll try my best to keep it updated frequently enough! You can also check it out on wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/209367175-the-star-children-one
> 
> Kaworu is, as the tags state, based off of draft Kaworu. This Kaworu was blonde (which I thought mended itself well to a modern day AU) and was meant as an obvious representation of what Shinji would think of as perfection. However, he had flaws, such as self-harming. Plus he had a cute sailor outfit. I'll have to figure out a way to work it in somehow omg! Another draft version of Kaworu has a black cat which I should include too somehow, that'd be cute.

Shinji Ikari sat in an excruciatingly uncomfortable metal folding chair, his knees tucked under his chin. He stared at the ugly beige carpet on the floor. Clearly the Children's Resource Center was lacking funds. He had been sent here for a group therapy session by his foster-mother, Misato. Shinji had only been living with Misato for three months, and despite her shortcomings, he did like her. She loved him more than his father ever would. 

Suddenly, the door opened a crack, causing Shinji to violently jerk from shock. Someone poked their head into the space, the receptionist, a girl with mousy brown hair who had introduced herself as... What was her name again? Mary? Shinji couldn't remember. 

"Ikari-kun, another boy has arrived." She retreated back from the door and it opened all the way, revealing a teenage boy standing besides the receptionist. He had very pale skin, bleached blonde hair, and a handsome face. Though he wore only a plain white t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, Shinji felt he was dressed quite impeccably. The newcomer smiled at him, and Shinji's stomach dropped as a warm, uncomfortable feeling filled it. 

"Hello, Ikari-kun." His voice was warm and soothing. "My name is Kaworu Nagisa." He walked across the room to where Shinji was sitting and extended his hand. Shinji shook it, shyly avoiding eye contact as he felt his face heat up ever so slightly. He studied Kaworu's perfectly shaped fingers. 

"I'll be going now! You two boys have fun", said the receptionist. Marnie? Maryanne? She left, closing the door behind her. The click of her high heels against the tiles rang through the thin walls as Shinji's gaze slowly travelled up to Kaworu's arm. 

It was covered in dozens of scars, both faded and obviously recent. Shinji instinctively took a step back in shock. 

"Oh! Am I making you uncomfortable?" Kaworu asked. Shinji noticed just then that the two of them were holding hands now. Any hand shaking had stopped and he'd been too absorbed in staring to notice. Kaworu let go and took a big step back. Shinji wished he didn't. He forced himself to look up at Kaworu, and though the other boy was still smiling, the grin had become sheepish. 

"You can call me Shinji..." he said after a long and awkward silence. 

"I'm sorry, Shinji." Kaworu's reddish brown eyes had a sad look in them. 

"It's alright, really", said Shinji as he stood up and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "There's nothing to apologize for. I was just startled by something. I'm at fault." As per usual. 

"That chair looks uncomfortable", said Kaworu, abruptly changing the subject. Shinji didn't mind at all.

"It's not", he lied.

"There's that couch over there." Kaworu pointed to a ratty brown leather loveseat. "Would you like to sit next to me on it?"

It was so small that their legs would be inevitably touching. Being so close to such a gorgeous boy and learning more about him would be wonderful. Shinji was about to graciously accept when he realized that there were other people in the group who deserved a comfortable seat more than he did. He shouldn't be so selfish and needy. And what if he got too obvious with his attraction? He was too disgusting, desperate, and flirty, and he was sure Kaworu would notice and dislike him. Why he even wanted to sit with Shinji, he didn't know. But he needed Kaworu to like him. 

"No, it's alright", Shinji responded . He could've sworn Kaworu looked disappointed, but it was gone as soon as it came. He leaned forward, presumably to get a better look at Shinji. "How old are you, Ikari-kun?"

"I'm thirteen", said Shinji, suddenly conscious of the fact that Kaworu looked ever so slightly older than thirteen.

"Really?" Kaworu sounded genuinely interested. You look like you're around my age."

"How... How old are you?" Shinji asked shyly.

"Fifteen", responded Kaworu. "Oh! You could call me Nagisa if you'd like."

Shinji nodded, embarrassed. "Where do you go to school, N-Nagisa?" He couldn't believe he was allowed to call him that. 

"I'm home schooled, though it's almost as if we go to the same school, because of how familiar you seem." Kaworu looked him right in the eyes, causing Shinji's heartbeat to quicken ever so slightly. 

"I go to Azabu." Shinji figured it was only fair to tell Kaworu since he had told him. The other boy's eyes widened. Azabu was one of the most prestigious private schools in all of Japan. 

"You must be so smart!" Kaworu exclaimed. In reality, he was borderline failing and the only reason he had gotten in was his father. 

"I'm not smart, really", said Shinji, dismissing the compliment. 

"You don't need to be so modest." Kaworu smiled, and Shinji forced his lips to smile back. Smiling wasn't something he did very often at all, so it felt rather strange. 

Just then, a knock sounded on the door. It opened, revealing the receptionist (Macy? Magdalene?) and a familiar looking face. It took Shinji a moment to register who he was looking at, but then he realized it was none other than Asuka Langley Soryu.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more gay stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to get faster with this fanfic, I promise!
> 
> Also Asuka is so fun to write when she's bratty owo

For the few weeks he had known her, Asuka Langley Soryu had been the bane of Shinji's existence. Her adoptive father Kaji had been dating Misato on and off for years, and Misato had insisted on them becoming friends. Whenever they would spend time together, Asuka would constantly berate him, drag him into some hairbrained scheme to get attention, throw fits, and overall just make the entire occasion a torturous event for poor Shinji. 

Why did Misato even insist? Asuka quite openly loathed her, and Misato happily returned the sentiment. Misato had witnessed Asuka verbally and physically assault him. But, every weekend since they met, she made Shinji spend all of it with Asuka. He wasn't quite sure why he had to go, but he had a suspicion; probably, it had something to do with keeping Kaji happy. 

As soon as she saw Shinji, Asuka puffed up her chest, raised her nose snootily, and averted her eyes. "I'm not surprised you're in therapy. You know, I always knew something wasn't right upstairs. Did your mommy drop you on your head when you were little? Is that why you're so crazy? Is that why you're in foster care?" 

Shinji was frowning ever so slightly, but he made no attempt to rebut or even really react. The receptionist, who was standing behind Asuka, looked rather uncomfortable. The room was silent for what felt like an eternity. 

"You are also here for therapy", Kaworu said finally, smiling nonchalantly. 

In an instant, Asuka's face went as red as her hair. She opened her mouth, ready to scream at Kaworu, but the sound of heels clacking on tile caused her to grow silent. Asuka peered out into the hallway cautiously. Whoever she saw she must not have wanted to yell in front of, because she crossed her arms and plopped down on a plush armchair without another word. 

Shinji's curiosity about who this intimidating person could be only grew when he heard fluttering of paper, the click of a pen, and the scratching of writing join the sounds of steps. He stood up partway, only to see the person finally in the doorframe. A woman in her mid-thirties with cropped blonde hair and plum lipstick. Her clothing was clearly 90s office wear, discarded at a charity thrift store and picked up by a cost-conscious person. She had pink triangle earrings that were also a blast from the past. 

She looked up from her writing as she found a chair of her own, and introduced herself. "Hello, I am Dr. Ritsuko, though Kaworu already knows me. I am his adoptive mother, after all." A quick look at Kaworu showed some emotion at seeing his mother, but scarcely as much as Shinji would expect the demonstratedly optimistic and welcoming boy to be. Dr. Ritsuko continued. "All of you are adopted or are in foster care for various reasons. Now, there is one more girl who is supposed to be here."

"I should be going back to my post now", said the receptionist. Her voice was quieter than the loud and bold Dr. Ritsuko. 

"Alright, Maya", Ritsuko said with a smile. "When the other girl arrives, please send her right in."

Maya! That was her name. Maya saluted Ritsuko shyly before scuttling back to the front desk. 

"Now, we will have you all introduce yourselves when Rei gets here."

Kaworu gently reached for Shinji's wrist to get his attention. The boy's ears grew warm at the touch. "We're supposed to talk today about our birth parents... Ritsuko told me so." Shinji was clearly panicked at the prospect. "I know it might be hard," Kaworu said immediately as a soothing gesture, "but I never knew my own parents. I was abandoned on the side of the road the day I was born."

"I was abandoned too..." Shinji said quietly. "Except I was six when it happened. My father spends money on me, but he can't be bothered to even see me. He tells me how much he hates me constantly."

Kaworu's grip on the other boy's wrist tightened in sympathy. "I am sorry for what you must go through. I truly am. You do not deserve such treatment." His tone was so soft and comforting. Shinji wanted nothing more than to listen to Kaworu speak like this for hours.

But he had to shake his head. He couldn't desire such a thing. He was unworthy. 

"What makes you say that? You don't know me very well, Kaworu. I am a terrible person." Shinji looked at his feet.

"I feel as if I have known you for a long time, Shinji. And I know that you are a good person." 

Perhaps he should have found this creepy or weird. With someone else, he may have. But with Kaworu, it brought heat to his cheeks. It made him feel strange. Strange in a good way.

"....Thank you, Kaworu."


End file.
